


perFIDO（背叛）

by Swurdleoma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 一个刺客为背叛了他的爱人复仇的故事。字面意思。





	1. PERfido

整个城市处于嘉年华前夕的热烈气氛中。白天还不是最热闹的时候，尽管街上一队队行走的人都换上了盛装，用华丽的面具遮住面容，杂耍艺人已经搭上架子，挥舞火把玩几个惊险的把戏助兴，连终日在街头搔首弄姿的妓女们颜色都艳丽了不少，尽管全城的小偷都拉帮结伙或形单影只地游走于人群中，尤其欢快地庆祝佳节——最美好的部分还没有到来。

还未靠岸，Ezio就感到威尼斯的喧嚣声扑面而来。这不是个夸张的说法。威尼斯水上的风搅着波浪声，鸟鸣声，集市上人们的吵闹声，吆喝声，女子的笑声，琴声，一齐向船上涌来时，真令人感到自己被声音淹没了。水反射着太阳的金光，威尼斯高大的房子托在水面上，像一个盛装打扮的华贵女人端坐在日光下，面带笑意。Ezio觉察到了她招呼自己靠近的眼风，即便在忧虑中，也还是不由自主地浅笑了一下。踏上码头的木板，他从钱袋里抓了一把硬币，看也不看地塞给了船长。

“不，不，先生，这太多了。”船长慌忙推却，“您上船时已经给过了。”

“嘉年华时给出的东西是不能退还的。”Ezio说，“今天急着离开威尼斯太可惜了，带着你的人在这儿过夜吧。”

刺客这么说着，鹰嘴帽挡住了脸的上半部分，因为微笑露出一口洁白的牙。船长拢起那把钱就往口袋里塞，乐得舌头打架，连“谢谢”都说不利索。周围的人全笑了，码头上的船夫，旅船上的乘客，快速旅行站的商人，连那个一直扶着船沿安静看水景的纨绔子弟都回过头来看着他们笑了。水手们跑过来半开玩笑地围着船长要分钱，撵得他在甲板上团团转。Ezio向岸上走去。不出意外，那些装卸货物的工人又开始不怀好意地搬着木箱向他这边靠近。如果让他在你身上碰翻了不值几个子儿的东西，他至少要讹去你几十倍的价钱才罢休。Ezio深谙此道。他在码头上站住，从口袋里掏了一把钱币，扬手夸张地把它们扬在木板地上。抬箱子的人们纷纷撒手，不顾摔散架的货物，连滚带爬地抢起了地上的钱。Ezio在码头上走了一个来回，整个码头的人都拥过来捡钱，甚至有人被挤得摔下水去。直到几个巡逻兵拎着长矛和锤子向这边跑来，Ezio才悄悄往反方向躲了，却没听见卫兵轰赶闹事者的声音。原来他们也是被白给的钱吸引来的。

“原谅他们吧。他们只是在嘉年华期间还要工作，并且缺钱。”

一个清脆的声音这么说。Ezio向身旁扫了一眼，是那个沉默不语的小公子哥也下船上了岸，正站在他旁边望着逐渐散去的人群。Ezio稍微打量了对方一下，一个梳洗干净的年轻人，二十左右年纪，身材高挑，虽然瘦但体格健壮，栗色头发和眼睛，双手把有羽毛饰的帽子扣在胸前。那双粗壮的手让刺客愣了一下，他差点让表面的文静气质骗了，那是一双惯常格斗的手。

“那么我们就是在嘉年华期间有钱和时间，却不知道该用在哪里了。”Ezio说。少年笑了，抬头向着上风向拂去被吹乱的刘海儿，栗色头发在阳光下富有光泽，像在画里一样漂亮。“专程来看嘉年华的吗，先生？”他问。

“来看一个老朋友。”

“女人吗？”

刺客看了他一眼。

“别放在心上，先生。”男孩又笑了，“我以为赶在嘉年华来威尼斯见一个人是件很浪漫的事。”

少年无心的话像一枚石子投进水中，意外激荡起了Ezio心中千百层的水纹。幸好鹰嘴帽遮住了他的表情。他是赶来威尼斯见一个人，但不是赶在嘉年华来见一个人，也不是为了浪漫。他是被一封奇怪的信召来的。

“那么你呢？”

“我家就在这儿——虽然没有家人在这儿。”

两人沉默了一会儿。Ezio无心在这儿新交朋友，否则他还挺乐意跟这个和气的男孩子再说上几句。他径直向城中走去，少年跟在他身后，没有说想要跟他走多远，也没有要说再见的意思。只要Ezio回头看他，他就露出抱歉的样子不好意思地让到一边。

“你有什么事吗？”刺客眯着眼睛问。

“抱歉，先生，我想我们碰巧同路。”少年连忙解释道。

Ezio不想理会他了。街上令人陶醉的气氛丝毫不能化开他心里的抑郁。戴着古怪面具的人与他擦肩而过，有女子以为他的一身白袍也是节日的奇装异服，从猫脸面具后面向他抛媚眼，Ezio在挡着半张脸的情况下挑逗地也向对方招了下手。这个娴熟的动作意外刺痛了他自己。他想起上一个在威尼斯度过的嘉年华，自己这样和过路的女孩搭讪时，那个人站在一旁静静地看着，直到Ezio转过身来，看见他脸上带着无奈的责怪表情。这种刺痛的感觉长期以来阻止了他各种意义上的猎艳活动。

他从怀里掏出了那个小小的面具。

为了融入人群，我必须也有个面具。那个时候刺客这么说。

好吧，我给你找一个。那个人笑着回答。

就在这一愣神的工夫——或者不如说是他双手都不得空的工夫——Ezio感到身侧有人轻轻碰了他一下，然后风一样从他身边掠过去了。Ezio下意识摸了下腰间，钱袋不见了。

自从格外注意用袖剑从扒手身上发横财，刺客已经有年头没被人得逞过了。他抬头扫了四周一眼，只看见那位少年猫一样蹿上了阳台，踩着金属栏杆向高处攀去，那身漂亮衣服都没有影响他的敏捷。与其说愤怒Ezio更觉得可笑。他纵身沿着相同的路线冲了上去，飞身翻上屋檐。男孩没料到他来得这么快，本想在房顶上稍微歇口气，看见白袍刺客在他面前站稳，并且感到鹰嘴帽下遮着的那双眼睛在冷冷地看着他，男孩愣了一下，甚至忘了自己应该掉头就跑。

“你这个肮脏的骗子，”刺客平静地说，“最好把钱还回来，嘉年华期间我不喜欢杀人。”

少年露出了一个无耻的笑容。刚刚那个干净文雅，面容如天使的男孩，仿佛一只温和的猫科动物现出了龇牙咧嘴的本相。

“不，我不能，先生。嘉年华时给出的东西是不能退还的。”

然后他扭头向另一边的房檐扑了过去。Ezio伸手去摸飞刀，却在触到刀把的时候犹豫了一刻，男孩的身影就消失了。刺客几步跟上去站在房檐上低头俯视，没有看到他沿着窗台再爬下去。重物落水的声音提醒他往水路上看，水面上激起的巨大水花惊得靠岸的贡多拉船夫大呼救人。少年居然径直从房顶上落了下去，比刺客自己平常还莽撞。

Ezio又站了一会儿，慢慢从边缘退了回来。今天的运气真是不可思议，这样的高级窃贼通常活动于有身份的人中间，打扮考究，彬彬有礼，让人绝想不到需要防备。也许他就是为嘉年华而来，准备在夜晚狂欢的人群中大捞一笔，结果刺客在码头上乍眼的举动先引起了他的注意，舍不得放过这个钱多到满地撒的傻瓜，索性提前开张了。

刺客从房顶上爬了下来。虽然痛失身上所有的钱，他最终还是没忍心因此动刀杀人。那些扒手经常说什么来着？我只是想混口饭吃！

但突如其来的倒霉事毕竟极大地影响了他本来就惆怅不已的心情。他重新从怀里掏出了面具。刚刚就是这件小东西牵扯了他全部的注意力，直接导致他现在身无分文。他用手指摩挲着表面的雕刻花纹。经过时间磨损，上面涂的金色已经黯淡下去，但精细缠绕的花纹还清晰可见，在指尖的触感如同一张金属丝编织的细网。全威尼斯不会有一个贵族女孩的面具比这个更为精美。她们会宁愿花上百金币来买这一小块金属，尤其如果她们知道这出自何人之手的话。

 

 

Leonardo，我必须也有个面具。

好吧，我给你找一个。

Ezio不会因为大师这样说，就没想到Da Vinci转身从箱子里翻出来的面具是他自己做的。把猫脸面具放在Ezio手上的时候，Leonardo笑出声来。

怎么了？

我以为你会想要个威武点的——你知道，有猛兽的那种。这个简直像是给女孩子的。当然，如果你需要，我可以给你做一个。

用不着。Ezio把这枚小东西在手里翻来覆去地打量了一番，它真应该摆在某位贵族的收藏柜里。我喜欢精美的东西。再说，这面具在化妆舞会上应该能吸引来不少——羞怯的目光。

啊，Ezio！Leonardo做出一副惊愕又难过的样子。你要用我做的面具去讨她们的欢心吗？

不仅如此，Leonardo，我还要告诉她们这是Maestro Da Vinci的杰作。

Ezio把面具扣在脸上，通过眼部镂空向大师眨了眨眼。黑发衬着深色面具上金色的花纹，那描绘的似乎是一对展开的翅膀，又像是某种神秘生物半开的眼睛，以下是刺客年轻柔和的本来面庞。他在画家额上吻了一下。灯光下Leonardo安静地望着他，眼中充满新鲜的喜悦，仿佛永远沉浸在第一次发现Ezio之美的惊喜中。大部分情况下他面对整个世界时都是这样的。

 

 

Ezio把化妆舞会面具翻过来，轻轻扣在了脸上。一切都和从前一样。穿着花哨服装的街头艺人正在表演喷火，引得闲人们驻足观看，失魂落魄的刺客被他们挡住了去路，站在路中间发呆。不知哪条街上的乐师愉快地一遍又一遍演奏着Saltarello（注2），有的路人不由自主地用口哨吹着同样的调子，有人拍手打着拍子。这些声音在他头脑里嗡嗡作响，逼着他打起精神来。

但他呆呆地站着。

 

 

天色暗了。摆摊的人都收起家伙去吃饭。一盏又一盏灯点亮，威尼斯的水倒映着灯光，漆黑中闪烁着一团团的光点。火把点起来了。喧哗声暂时灭了下去，这是最后的安静，真正的狂欢不久就要开始。

Ezio像只巨大的蝙蝠从水面上掠过，踩着拱桥的扶手和水中立着的石柱，轻轻落在对岸。他要爬到高处去俯瞰暮光中的威尼斯，顺便回忆一下用什么路线越过半座城，去Leonardo可能在的地方。

Leonardo. 他含着这个名字如同含着忧愁，它让他心里隐隐作痛。刺客静悄悄地翻过高高低低的屋脊和烟囱。看见工作室的灯还亮着的时候他稍微松了一口气。大师没有出门。

他从阳台上落了下来，起身向熟悉的那扇门走了过去。敲门的时候他把面具摘下来塞回了怀里。

“Leonardo，”他苦涩地说，“我可以进来吗？”

一阵寂静。Ezio在门前站了一会儿，和以前一样直接推门走了进来。双手撑着工作台发呆的Leonardo转过身来，像昨天刚刚见过Ezio一样看着他。

“Ezio？”大师向他走过来，语气平静，“你居然一声不响地突然跑到威尼斯来了？”

Leonardo极力装出的友善微笑对此刻的气氛没有一点好处。除了嘴上挂着笑，他苍白的脸色和眼中浓重的忧虑都暴露了这场重逢绝不令人期待。没有拥抱，没有问候，甚至没来得及问彼此的安全。Ezio不愿看见大师用这样的神色面对他，转头打量工作室里的陈设。Leonardo几乎每天都有新点子，不过超出了他的接受范围，而且他也不关心。事实证明画家对人体构造的了解比刺客还精确，如果说Ezio能准确找到要捅穿的心脏在哪儿，Leonardo就能找到哪个心房在哪儿。这部分知识对Ezio来说太琐碎了。他无法开口说明来意，于是自己都觉得尴尬地说起工作台上放着的那架新的机器来。

“这是新搭的木头架子？”

大师对刺客临时硬编的玩笑付之辛酸的一笑。“你不会连弩箭都不认识吧。”

“当然认识，可这不是弩箭。”

“某种类似的东西吧。做着玩玩。我没指望任何人能真的拿去用。”

Ezio笨拙地绕开垂手站在原地不动的Leonardo，走近俯身观察这个看似用于发射小型武器的装置，上面那纵向排列的三把利刃看上去很像他用的飞刀，但更细更小，薄得像解剖刀，在灯光下闪着金属光泽。Leonardo把机器架得很高，一个成年人站在工作台对面，刀尖就会正好对着他的上半身。他情不自禁想要碰一碰它，大师转身一把按住了他抬起的手。

“即使不知道是什么也该看得出来自己站在面对它的方向吧。你想把自己刺穿吗？”

“抱歉，Leonardo。”刺客直起身来笑着说，但Leonardo凝重的表情让他的笑容很快也消失了。“一直醉心于这些小玩意儿，你不再给我做武器了吗？”

“烟雾弹还有几个，”Leonardo淡淡地说，“但我不太记得放在哪个角落里，很久没见过它了。”

“这可用不着你动手，就连铁匠铺都……”

“Ezio，”大师突然生气了，他脸色发红，把微微发抖的双手交握在一起以维持平静。“别告诉我你跋山涉水跑到威尼斯来就为了问我一个烟雾弹。”

房间里霎时安静了。两个人都听见自己心脏的跳动声。灯光照在Ezio的黑发上，背后的鹰嘴帽使他的背影看起来像个修士。除非时间紧张，来敲大师的门时他从来不遮挡自己的脸。

“我收到了一封叫我来威尼斯的信。”

“我没有写任何信给你。”

“当然不是你写的，我不会连你的笔记都认不出。一个匿名自称是朋友的人从威尼斯寄来，对你的近况描写得很详细，说你遇上了麻烦，需要我马上赶来。”Ezio清晰地感到自己说的每一个字在安静的房间里都响得尴尬。“我不能确定这封信的真假，但我更不能冒险。”

“我更关心关于‘我的近况’都写了些什么。”

“现在看来，你是安全的。”

“Ezio，某位朋友说我的近况如何？”

刺客下意识地攥紧了拳头。

“Leonardo，不管信上说了什么，我是因为担心你的安全才来的。只要你没出事，我不关心传言……”

“还有传言？”Leonardo淡淡地说。

是的，传言，很多很多的传言，各种人和各种版本，从各个渠道挤进他的耳朵。尽管内心五味陈杂，Ezio打定主意在见到Leonardo本人之前决不听信一个字。他忠实的Leonardo！

“我并不相信他们。只要你否决那些话。我见识过人的恶意如何传播。Leonardo，你现在有事需要帮助吗？”

Leonardo转身背对着Ezio，走到工作台前。Ezio看见他修长的手指搭在桌沿上，死死抠住台面，因为用力而微微发抖，像只犹豫不决应该屈服还是背水一战的困兽。

他猜到了。

他早就猜到大师会说什么了。

他只是不相信。

“Ezio，我背叛你了。”

画家用忍着眼泪的声音说。

Ezio听见自己身体里有什么炸裂了，也许是在心里，也许是在头脑里，碎成无数细小的碎片，四散在周围的空气中。他僵硬地站着。Leonardo哆嗦着回头看他，脸色灰黄，嘴唇发抖，浅蓝色的眼睛里充满了痛苦的神色。

“Leonardo. 这不可能。”

“这是事实。我背叛你了。”

Ezio仰起头望着天花板以遮掩自己的眼神。

“是谁。”

“我的一个学生。”

“什么时候。”

“看起来在你收到信之前，我和他已经……一起，度过好几个月了。哦Ezio！”画家突然提高了声音，“我不知道是怎么了！他那么年轻，而且绝对信任我，我几乎在他身上发现了我曾经有和渴望保留的一切。从他走进画室的那天起我就感觉到了。那天他一个人来找我指点他的画——那孩子是个天才——他说他只要一样奖励，是我很容易就能帮他实现的。我问他是什么，他说：要一个吻。”

Leonardo低头把手放在额头上，安静了片刻。

“我甚至不知道是怎么发生的。但我记得他的气味让我没法思考。你知道最糟的是什么吗？那感觉似曾相识，跟和你一起的时候那么像。我和他，就在这儿，在我的房间里！”

说完最后一个字，Leonardo彻底没有什么可顾忌的了。他站在那儿，用澄澈的目光看着刺客，一言不发，竟像是任人宰割了。过了好一会儿Ezio才感觉到自己的四肢恢复了知觉。

“那么也许你爱他？”他生硬地问。

Leonardo犹豫了一下。“我爱过。”

“那现在？”

“结束了。在你来威尼斯之前就结束了。”

经历过一次灭顶的冲击，Ezio还是觉得这个回答出乎意料。

“发生了什么？”他开始怀疑这里面有需要自己摆平的事了。

Leonardo又颤抖起来。有一阵他根本说不出话来，低下头去竭力控制自己，然后仰头望了一眼天花板。Ezio现在懂得这个动作的用意了。他突然恨起了Leonardo，看着大师和几年前变化不大的容颜，那双真诚的蓝眼睛，忧伤的神情，都刻骨铭心地触动他，让他想把手上的袖剑刺进Leonardo的心脏，然后死的会是他自己。是的，是他自己。Ezio的恨意很快被悲伤盖过了，无论发生什么，他没有办法伤害Leonardo。

“他并不想结束，至少我这么觉得。他觉得自己在开玩笑而我不能原谅。”

“Leonardo，”刺客严肃地说，“你可以和我说任何事，即便在……之前，我们也是朋友。你不能以为我会坐视不理。”

画家终于下定了决心似的看着他。

“他到画室来找我，而我正在整理图纸，你见过的，我的那些手稿，没有时间和他说话。他大概厌倦了，试图在他认为枯燥的工作中引起我的……兴趣。但我并没有理会。于是他发火了，我第一次看见他情绪那么激动，和平常判若两人。他从我手里把图纸抢下来丢在地上，我们就在画室里争执起来，他想要采取武力，Ezio，我对他没有任何防备，动手打架也不是我的领域。可他是个血气方刚的年轻人。他把我摔倒在地上，然后……哦Ezio，我没有跟任何人说，但我实在瞒不下去了。”

Ezio上前一步想要把手放在他肩上，但他连退几步躲开了。Leonardo凝视的眼睛里仿佛有泪光。刺客的脑海里浮现出让他痛苦的场面。阳光正好的日子，Leonardo的手稿摊了一屋子，他在更多的白纸上涂画着新的笔记，金发垂下来挡住了他的脸，精密的铅笔素描仿佛有生命一样从他手里生长出来，Ezio一直认为这个画面有神圣之美。年轻人在一旁站着，这些他什么也没看见，像观察猎物一样盯着画家的侧影，眼中充满欲望。图纸散落了一地，Leonardo仰面摔倒在上面，被掐住喉咙发不出声音。他想要爬起来，却被揪着头发重重地撞在地板上。

“在画室里，在我的图纸上。”Leonardo低语道。

Ezio偏过头去，闭上了眼睛。一切都结束了，年轻人从大师身上站起来，把衣服穿好，理了理头发，一身轻松地走出画室，下楼去了。Leonardo挣扎着翻身爬起来，撕裂揉皱的图纸发出被撕扯的声音。Leonardo擦了擦脸上的泪水，避免它们流下来打湿更多的画稿，却没有办法站起来，痛得像被撕成了两半。

“圣母在上，Leonardo！”刺客叫道，“我真不应该不闻不问地离开威尼斯，我会把他从圣马可教堂顶上扔下去！”

画家没有回答他。刺客突然恢复了平日的敏捷，冲上去抓住了画家的手想把他揽近一点，但再一次被推开了。

“对不起，Ezio。但我不再配得上这样的对待了。”

“Leonardo.”

“在辜负了你的感情和信任之后，我不能再接受任何这些。”

Leonardo走到离他稍远一点的地方坐了下来，用一只手遮住了眼睛。

刺客深吸了一口气，他永远能感觉到空气中Leonardo的气息。夜晚已经沉了下来，这一刻的沉默让他惊觉外面人们的喧闹，这是狂欢节啊。化妆易容的女孩们呼朋引伴，有无数的游戏供人们取乐，戴面具的主持人大声吆喝着怂恿路人来参加。刺客曾经在这些游戏里赢来了金面具。整个威尼斯的狂欢都无法侵入这间沉闷的房子。

白袍刺客走到画家面前，屈起一条腿在他面前蹲下身，几乎像是单膝跪下，握住了大师放在膝盖上的手。

“Leonardo，let me stay with you for the night，please.”（今晚让我留下陪你，求你了。）

Leonardo把手放下来，静静地看着他。

“Let me comfort the part he hurt.”（让我抚慰他让你受伤的部分。）

Ezio从大师的眼睛里看见了久违的惊喜，然而矛盾的是，与这跳动着的生气共存的还有灰暗的悲伤。他不会宽恕他自己的，Ezio想，Leonardo会因此恨上一辈子，他是背叛的那一个，他已经不认为自己值得作为爱人了。他是否还爱Ezio——这还是个问题。

但我还爱你啊，Leonardo！大师的手指温柔地穿过他的黑发时，刺客在心里喊着。

 

 

Leonardo卧室里的温度不亚于外面彻夜狂欢的城市。

Ezio的吻依旧湿润而细腻，从额头到微合的双眼，在唇上几经辗转，再到喉结。画家安静地平躺在床上，看着他慢慢解开自己的衣服，露出裸露的胸膛。刺客愣住了，大师躯干上有三道长短不一的伤痕，像是刀刃划出来的，最长的一道从胸前一直延伸到腹部，伤得不深。Ezio把手放了上去。

“这是什么？”

“我的木工刀。”大师平静地说，“当时放在工作台上，我想用它反抗一下，但是没有成功。那孩子没想到画室里会有这么锋利的东西，他也许只是想增加点花样。”

“如果下手重，你可能会死的。”

Leonardo没说话。Ezio脑海里又出现了画面。年轻学生把大师的手按在地上，刀脱了手。画家剧烈咳嗽着，浅蓝色的眼睛里含着眼泪，也许还喑哑地呼唤了他的名字，也许是恳求。但他似乎只对Leonardo不服从的举动感到烦躁。到了最激烈的时候，他转身按住大师全裸的上半身，掉转刀刃，模仿着执笔的动作从胸口划了下去，蜿蜒而下，一下，两下，三下，他觉得自己下手不深，连Leonardo的呼痛声都只让他感到兴奋和好笑，再说坚持抵抗的画家现在终于像块木头一样不动了，表情因为惊恐而僵硬。但他很快发现血流的比想象的多，而且短时间内不肯停止，他手忙脚乱地把刀子扔到工作台上，抓起旁边的衣物把自己和大师身上擦干净……

“他死定了。”刺客低声说。他把画家上半身的衣服脱掉扔在一边，自己的衣服也除去，俯身贴上，轻轻用舌头舔舐着痊愈不久的伤疤，沿着刀痕慢慢向下吻去。被吻的地方像用火烫过了一样。Leonardo挺起身来，呼吸急促，脸上泛起两片潮红。仔细吻过一遍之后，Ezio支起上身，凝视着Leonardo——不，他一点不觉得快乐，相反，大师貌似含情的眼神让他又有了那种刺痛的感觉。他现在还爱着我吗？相比他们共有过的水乳相融的爱意，只是引起欲望简单太多了。在他被爱刺痛的时候，Leonardo只是暂时在情欲里得以解脱罢了。

“你真是个杰作。”大师低语着，手指划过Ezio结实的腹肌。

“伤得严重吗？”Ezio没头没脑地问了一句。

“没什么感觉了。”Leonardo很明白他在说什么。

Ezio第一次觉得爱人的身体对他如此陌生。他痛苦地想要Leonardo，可他们之间隔着奇怪的隔膜。他现在还爱着我吗。Ezio克制不住地想。也许他只是失去了一个曾经对他温存的人，所以一个现在依然对他温存的人提出这个要求，他并没有拒绝。他是背叛的那一个。他把他撕得粉碎，毁了他宝贵而短暂的平静。刺客焦躁起来，他胡乱扯掉两人身上最后的衣物，眼神里多了一点狠意。

Leonardo闭上了眼睛。他的表情很安详，俊美的脸上微微有点忧愁，深金色的头发在床单上散开，活像从他自己的画上下来的人。

刺客把手按在他的锁骨上。

“Ezio，Please don’t hurt me，”Leonardo的声音羽毛一样柔和，“if you can control yourself.”（ Ezio，求你别伤害我，如果你能控制的话。）

这句话把Ezio彻底击垮了。他呆了好一会儿，俯身抱紧了Leonardo，既像恳求安慰的小孩，又像回报求助的母亲。大师同样地回应了这个深情的拥抱。

 

 

Leonardo以为刺客会粗暴地对待他。但他没想到，那天晚上Ezio的动作温柔得不可思议。

 

 

（未完待续）


	2. perFIDO

第二天Ezio醒来的时候，晨光正渐亮起来，房间里甚至有点凉。Leonardo还在身边熟睡，昨晚画家依恋的样子还清晰地留在记忆里，和从前一样，让他一时竟想不清楚昨天某个毁灭性的事件究竟是真的发生了还是荒唐的梦境。他从床上坐起来，给Leonardo把被子盖严实的时候，才不得不让自己接受这个事实：

Leonardo背叛他了。

知道真相数个小时之后，Ezio才第一次冷静地思考这句话的意义。Leonardo背叛他了。或者，用一个感情色彩不那么强烈的说法，Leonardo重新选择了除他以外的另一个人。即便事实证明这不是个好选择，有一件事还是不可挽回地改变了。在“选择”投向那个人的同时，Leonardo“选择”离开了他，精神上的，也应当是肉体上的。

愿你还能回到我身边来……不，Leonardo，我愿你不再痛苦了。

Ezio站起来，随手把白袍搭在身上，走到窗前望了一眼外面。彻夜狂欢过的威尼斯还在疲惫中安眠，地面上散落着节日的残骸，缎带，烟尘，坏掉的面具，羽毛，艺人表演的台子孤独地立着，还有其他稀奇古怪的人们在忘形中抛洒出去的物件。嘉年华还未结束，太阳升起的时候，狂欢者又会陆续回到街上来，循环昨天的活动。但他必须走了。本来他应该等到大师醒来再出门。以前早晨逗留意味着温存，现在这个情况下只会沉默和尴尬。

Ezio不会马上离开威尼斯。在这欢腾的日子里不应该流血，但有的人注定了要悄无声息地结束在人群里，不会有人注意到他消失不见，也不会发现死亡的痕迹，甚至不会有人知道是因为什么。

刺客已经把他标记为死人了。

 

Ezio在街头游荡了一会儿。连小偷们都不早早出门找活，着实可见昨天庆典的盛况。他好容易才在酒馆门口拦住两个宿醉的小偷公会成员，这两个乳臭未干的小子昨天晚上大发其财，跑到目力所及范围内第一个有酒的地方，竟醉得只能躺在店里过夜，早上开门才把他们轰出去。Ezio花了点小钱向他们打听达芬奇大师的事情，主要是为了扯到那名学生身上去。

“不熟，我看那是个有钱人家的小子，”小偷抛了两下手里的硬币，其实是掂分量，“不然也不会有闲工夫请大师教他。我知道他住址在哪儿，但是没什么用，可不保证你能在那儿找到他。他成天不沾家。”

“那么他其实是个挺忙碌的人？”

“你这么说也挺对。”小偷咧嘴笑了，“他是够忙的，虽然大伙得说他是个闲人。他除了晚上睡觉几乎不闲着。哈，睡觉也不一定闲着，我听人说他连睡觉都嫌浪费时间。”

“我需要他的名字。”

“Aurelio. 我只知道他叫Aurelio. 认识他的人叫他‘金子’。从来没见过他的父母，我想他是游历到威尼斯来的。”

没有亲戚拌脚更好。Ezio想。“我在哪儿能找到他？”

“他通常住在他老师那儿。如果Maestro的工作室没有，就去所有能看见漂亮女孩子的地方吧。不幸的是现在是嘉年华，你可能要多跑跑了。”

刺客顿了顿。

“关于他和Maestro，你知道什么？”

“大家都喜欢他——这算吗？”

有用的信息看来就这么点了。Ezio正要走开，一脸倦色的小偷突然喊住了他：

“喂，如果你要干掉他，请千万做彻底，这样我回去就可以直接告诉我姐姐那个混蛋已经完了。”

这句话让刺客嗅到了不寻常的味道。他从鹰嘴帽的阴影里盯着小偷。

“如果让我知道有人把消息透露给了我的目标，他不会比那个可怜的混蛋活得更久。”

“不，你误会了，”男孩子摆了摆手，“你尽管动手，我们高兴得很。这个混蛋上次在街上拉住我姐姐好像要做生意，结果不但没给她钱，反而把她羞辱了一顿。那家伙是个恶心的人。如果他不是个击剑的好手，我早就把他打个半死了。”

这次不等刺客发话，两个男孩就互相拉扯着跑了。Ezio稍微建立起了一个关于这位“金子”Aurelio的印象。Aurum. Aurelio.（注3）金子，也和金子一样光辉灿烂。通过Leonardo含糊的描述他已经猜到这是个难得的美男子，理想的情人形象，目前看来可能是以游学为名挥霍家里钱财的那些学生之一，进了威尼斯这个天堂，也脱离了家庭的束缚，只消每隔两个月给慈母写一封报平安和抱怨求学之苦的家信，就能放心地花天酒地。如果男孩儿的话可信，这个人平常就以折磨人为乐，不管是街头遇到的妓女还是长期的爱人。

这个想法后来继续被证实。当他向重新梳洗打扮出来招呼客人的妓女们提起这个名字的时候，她们大部分都对这个“漂亮的年轻学生”没什么印象，但还是有几个露出了恐怖的神色。Ezio稍微从她们那里得到了目标人物的外貌描述，不是太有用。他没敢问Leonardo，虽然让大师画张速写给他大概是最有效的辨认方法，这太残忍了，再说也许即使到了这个份上Leonardo也不会允许他下杀手。当他在贡多拉上和船夫闲扯的时候，有人隐晦地提及了这个Aurelio的辉煌成就。当然，是在连小偷和杀人凶手都嗤之以鼻的那个方面。

刺客突然有点厌恶自己这项任务。他就要去杀这样一个疯子，一个废物吗？他也自诩是个浪荡子，但他从来没想过要通过这种方式去伤害什么人，让他们感到痛苦和耻辱。袖剑就要插进这样一个人的身体，沾上他的血，这个想法已经让Ezio感到恶心。他穿过街道，从渐渐增多的人群中挤过，对这场成败都无济于事的复仇不免心灰意冷。

他信步走到圣马可大教堂前的时候，被一阵异于嘉年华的喧哗声吸引了。人群中跌跌撞撞地跑出来一个人，慌不择路地撞上了好几个路人，自己反倒失去平衡摔了个跟头。等他翻身想爬起来接着跑的时候，后面的众人已经追上，围上来就是一顿拳打脚踢，被打的人被挤在中间，只能听见挨打的惨叫声。Ezio不是很喜欢围殴，不问缘由眼看着一群愤怒的人把人当街打死不像是件公正的事，于是他走到人群中间，推开挤成一团的打人者，过程中还不明不白地跟着挨了好几下。

“你是谁？这关你什么事？”他们不满地冲多管闲事的人大声嚷嚷。Ezio没回答，抬起一只手，随着刺耳的金属摩擦声，在众目睽睽之下把袖剑弹了出来，剑刃在阳光下闪闪发亮。这一下非同小可，人们纷纷大叫着“刺客”“杀手”，和刚才来的时候一样又一哄而散了，广场上瞬间静得像市场收了摊。Ezio收起袖剑，抱着胳膊转身打量着那个抱头蜷缩在地上现在都没敢抬眼看的小偷。他走进人群的时候就认出这小子来了，正是在刚到威尼斯的时候偷走他钱袋的那位高级窃贼。

“你可以站起来了，勇士。”刺客嘲讽地说，“刚才真是以一当百。”

小偷呻吟了一声，翻个身仰面朝天，用手挡着额头睁开了眼睛。看清自己救命恩人的面孔时，他发出一声听天由命的长叹。

“圣母在上，”他因为疼痛口齿不清地说，“就应该让他们打死我算了。你想干什么?”

“如果我想报复你，刚才就让他们把你打死了。”Ezio平静地说，“我的钱还剩下多少？别告诉我一天就挥霍完了，袋子里至少还有三百金币。”

“要是你真像显得那么聪明，就不该随身带这么多钱出门。”年轻的小偷哀叹着从地上滚起来，把压得浑身是褶的衣服抻了抻，灰头土脸的形象和不再刻意维持的气质使他跟之前的文雅样子判若两人，说话也换了口气，完全是个老江湖的口吻。“该死的闲人，看他们对我的衣服做了什么，翻新一遍又要花掉我一个银币。”

“还是个注重外表的人，huh？”

“开玩笑，这可是我吃饭的营生！你知道掏平民的口袋一天才几个钱？在体面人中间混才有赚头。”

“少废话。”Ezio揪着领子把嘀咕个没完的小偷拎了起来，少年吓得当时就住了嘴，一双栗色的眼睛瞪得溜圆。刺客在他身上搜了一遍，没有找到一分钱。“我的钱在哪儿？”

“哎呀，放松点伙计。”男孩感觉到领口上那只手的力度超出了他的抵抗能力，索性放弃了挣扎，狡猾地谈起买卖来，“我们都知道钱是怎么一回事，来得快，去得也快。如果你还是个男人，就把手从我领子上拿开，咱们面对面说话。（Ezio慢慢松了手）好啦，现在我们谈谈，我没有钱可还你了，我也知道你不能善罢甘休，总有什么可以抵偿一下的事让我做吧。”

那双伶俐的眼睛偷偷地瞟着Ezio的神色，水一样压着深处的波澜。这孩子机灵到令人警觉，刺客想。

“你认识一个叫Aurelio的人吗？一个学生，认识他的人……”

“叫他‘金子’。”小偷敏锐地接道。

“看来我找对人了。”

“确实！如果你要找这个惹祸精，再没有人比我更清楚他的来历了，这家伙鬼得很，连小偷公会都跟不住。”

“哈，对付一个促狭鬼必须要用另一个。”

“随您的便，先生。要用您那三百金币买他的命吗？这笔买卖划算。”

“对你来说确实划算。别耍花招，告诉我在哪儿能找到他。”

少年看了看周围，露出了一个狡黠的笑容。他凑近Ezio的耳边，用气息说了一句话，因为靠得太近，刺客甚至感觉到他的呼吸吹在自己脸上：

“那个修女，您应该听说过的，他晚上时常拜访她。”

那个修女。刺客皱了皱眉。

“还有别的可能吗？”

“据我所知，没有了。您想想，现在是嘉年华，那是他唯一待得住的地方。”

“他在那儿过夜吗？”

“不，事实上他对女孩子根本没兴趣——您一定知道我在说什么。他跟妓女们取乐不过是为了虚荣，为了满足一些特别的乐趣。您可能想不到，相比跟她们真刀真枪地做点什么，他更喜欢听她们像猫一样惨叫。”

少年始终没有从他耳边离开。刺客甚至能闻到他头发里一点淡淡的清香，好像这孩子刚刚从花丛里钻过一样，虽然也许这么说没错。男孩低语的声音充满了神秘，不像是在谈论什么人，更像在专心致志地对情人讲着情话，连每两句话之间间隔的地方轻轻换气的声音都听得清清楚楚，如同轻微的喘息，仿佛说完最后一个字他就要吻上来了似的。但这些只让刺客不耐烦地瞟了少年一眼。刚刚关于妓女的那个贴切的表述在Ezio头脑里形成了相应的画面，让他感到极为不舒服。他现在更关心的为什么小偷对Aurelio的行径如此清楚，这份怀疑表现在了脸上。男孩看出了异样，但没猜中他在想什么。他向后退了一步，稍微拉开距离。

“您怕我去给他报信吗，先生？不，不会的，您可是在嘉年华施舍过我一大笔钱的好心人。”

“如果能选的话我宁可把钱拿回来。你最好记住，小子，即使Aurelio事先得到消息有了准备，他也活不成，那时候我们就不是三百块钱的账要算了。”

男孩咯咯地笑了起来，虽然头发散乱，衣服揉成一团，但他单纯笑起来的样子那么好看，像画里的天使。Ezio可还没忘记这小子是个如何高明的骗子，对此无动于衷。小偷连连赌咒发誓自己不会把消息透露出去，然后就溜之大吉了。Ezio隐约觉得哪里让自己不太自在，刚刚男孩的呼吸挨近过的地方还残存着热度，于是他随手擦了一下颈部。

对于刺客来说，今天晚上又要蹲点度过了。

 

闻到空气中浓重的血腥味儿时，Ezio预感到这次要无功而返。他快步走到大敞四开的门口，稍微停顿了一会儿。空气因为血的味道显得黏稠，令人反胃，地板上全是血，像是把一个人的血管流干了似的。房间正中央躺着一个男人，没有什么挣扎的痕迹，地上的血迹几乎是完整的。椅子上仰面躺着一个妓女，旁边两个女孩正哭着喊她的名字，Ezio推开她们检查了一下不省人事的女孩，没有受伤，只是吓晕了。

“是谁干的？”他简短地问。

“Aurelio，他们两个本来是一起来的，他把他带来的……然后他突然就掏出刀来，一切都是无缘无故的……我们吓坏了，不知道该怎么办……然后他就跑了……带走了他身上的钱……”

Ezio从女孩凄惨的哭声中分辨出了这些信息。Aurelio带了一个人来，然后突然袭击了他，似乎是个谋财害命的老故事。听见那个名字的时候他感到浑身焦躁，恨不得向那几个女孩子怒吼，让她们不要再发出蚊子一样的嗡嗡声，但他还是忍住没有把无名火发在无辜的人身上。小偷的消息是准确的，谁知竟出了意外。Aurelio. 那个金子一般的年轻人莫非是个疯子不成！真庆幸Leonardo活着等到了他回威尼斯。哈，活着，难道不也是只差一点吗？刺客在死者身旁蹲下身来。只用了一刀，心脏被刺穿了，当场毙命，刀口又小又齐整，连刺客自己都不能保证每次都这么干净利索。啊，也难怪，那是大师的学生。他伸手拨开这个可怜的人的头发，露出一张因风吹日晒变得黝黑粗糙的脸。他觉得这人看着面熟，盯着死者想了一会儿。

是的，他们见过，而且还说过话。是那个船长，载他来威尼斯，在码头上接受了他金币的船长。Ezio苦笑了一下。让他说什么好呢？因为他的慷慨和建议，船长才留在威尼斯过节。也部分因为他给的钱，这个人居然命丧此地。就在他这么想的时候，一个女孩擦干眼泪带着哭腔招呼他：

“先生，你还是快走吧，等会儿有人找来，他们会以为是你杀的。”

这姑娘话说得正是时候。历来出了事连卫兵都懒得管的地方，来得最快的只会是船长的水手们，虽然这个“最快”是相对的，因为狂欢节的夜晚他们自己都还在不知道什么地方醉生梦死。节日庆典吸引走了绝大部分人，整条街静悄悄的，只有女孩们低低的哭泣声。Ezio环视四周，看了看女孩子们，略思索了一下。

“修女现在在哪儿？”

“她去狂欢节了。她在那儿约了朋友。”

“如果水手们找来，希望你们应付得了。他们应该不会找女人的麻烦。我去找那个凶手。你知道在哪儿能找到他吗？”

“什么人都应付得了的，先生。”女孩的哭腔不那么重了，“除了在大师那儿我不知道他还可能在什么地方。他从来都是一个人，跟谁都没什么关系，也没告诉过我们他家在哪儿。我从来没问过。”

“Maestro Leonardo da Vinci？”

“是他，先生，他唯一固定下来的时间就是在大师的画室，在那儿待的时间最长。”

“那么，我去看看。”

女孩子们对他千恩万谢。Ezio不可能向她结束自己不是为了帮她们或者帮死者，好吧，至少这不是主要原因。他匆匆从来路离开了修女的房子。按道理讲他应该去嘉年华找到她顺便报个信，刺客组织的据点出了事而他不应该坐视不理，但现在他心乱如麻，想纵容自己一次不负这些细碎的责任。

 

线索又断了。Ezio蹲在塔顶的月光下默默地想。而且经过一番风波，Aurelio近期不会再到他杀人的地方来了。根据Leonardo的情况来看，他们的师生关系也已经宣告结束，只不过外人都没可能知道。

于是他又不能不想起大师——Leonardo！不知道他度过了怎样的一天！夜已经深了，远处人群嬉闹的声音传到这里，变成了一种令人昏昏欲睡的嗡嗡声。他恨不能真的在这儿倒头就睡，来一个人把他敲晕也行，他甚至绝望地羡慕起了长眠不醒的船长。那样他就能从一切焦虑中解脱了。是啊，riposare in pace. （注4） 这个时间工作室的灯一般还亮着，除去Ezio记忆里家中的灯光，那是第二个温暖的颜色。太阳和月亮照耀下的日子都艰苦而冷酷，佛罗伦萨的万家灯火只让他陷没于无尽的孤独。

发现自己不辞而别，他会怎么想呢？如果大师知道他是去取Aurelio的性命，又会做何反应呢？Leonardo会因此恨他吗？这真是个难解的问题。没有人拜托他复仇，他必须这么做，威胁过Leonardo的人以后还会是威胁。可是大师这么认为吗？也许他们不久就又会和好了。Leonardo是个能把艰苦的生活变得轻松愉快的人，也许他能够原谅呢。

不，不可能，这不能够被原谅。这是场无济于事的复仇，他甚至可能得不到得以雪恨的那个人的支持，但他必须干下去。有东西咬噬着他的心让他干下去。如果Leonardo不再爱他，他可以掉头坐上船就走，永远不再回来，但是有人把刀抵在Leonardo的胸口上，这个人必须付出代价，哪怕他是大师爱慕的学生。

学生？

一个模糊的想法从Ezio脑海中划过，他愣了好一会儿才理清思路。

那些女孩子们只知道Aurelio是大师的学生，因为没人知道发生了什么，没人知道他和大师已经几乎断绝了关系。小偷和妓女们都以为他最有可能出现在Leonardo的工作室里，只有一个人坚称Aurelio只会在修女那儿——为什么？

Aurelio带船长去了那个地方，然后在那儿动手谋财害命，他们怎么遇上的？是巧合吗？当然不排除这个倒霉蛋喝多了自己把钱拿出来炫耀，惹人耳目。在混乱的嘉年华期间选择一个异乡人下手，身上的钱不多也不少，似乎很合适，但是别忙：他不是个家境殷实，来威尼斯跟随大师的学生吗？如果这个浪荡子是误杀了人又逃走，刺客想不出他有什么理由要从尸体上搜刮一下那几十块钱再走。从这个思路上讲，他倒像一个表面上有身份，实则需要不择手段地得到钱的人。

等等——一个什么？

他，船长，Aurelio，能够碰巧把这三个原本毫不相干的角色串起来的只有一个人。一个穿着整洁，必要时谈吐文雅如同一个家教优良的公子哥，其实却依靠这个外表不择手段赚钱的人。一个亲眼目睹了他在码头的赠礼，又指点他来修女的房子找目标的人。一个温和的少年突然有一天露出了狰狞的面目和爪牙。一个身手敏捷的打手。一个小偷和骗子。

一个天使一样漂亮的男孩子。

Ezio站了起来。四下里倒映着月光的水色瞬间变得冰冷彻骨，风声灌进他的耳中淹没了其他一切声音，整个世界沉到了漆黑的水下，水涌进他的呼吸道，封住了他的视野。他梦游一样走到俯瞰点的木头架子上，伸开双臂，像个在噩梦中坠入深渊的人，向前栽了下去。

Leonardo，天啊，Leonardo！希望一切还来得及！

 

Ezio撞开了门。工作室里一片狼藉，简直不是斗殴的痕迹，而是有意的破坏，除了坚固的大型器械和工作台上的摆设幸免于难，能够毁坏的东西都打碎和掀翻了。楼下没有人，声音是从上面传来的，踢打木板和压抑的呜咽声，有人刚刚把Leonardo拖上了楼梯。刺客穿过房间，在楼梯下站住了。

“放开他。”他冷冷地说。

那个人松开了大师的领子，让透不过气来的Leonardo滑落到地上，然后转过身来，一个讥讽的微笑从阴影里暴露在光下。栗色的鬈发和眼睛，一个大理石天使雕像一样的男孩子，脸上带着神经质的笑容。俯视着Ezio，他慢慢抱起了胳膊。

“赴约会有点晚，看好戏又有点早了。或者也许你是来加入我们的？”

小偷，或者大师的学生，带着恶意说。

“离Leonardo远点，如果你想多活一会儿的话。”刺客抬手横在胸前，袖剑准备出鞘了。Aurelio向他古怪地笑了一下，转身拽着大师的手臂把Leonardo拖起来，一阶一阶地走下了台阶。Ezio被迫向旁边退让了一步。看见刺客暂时性妥协的动作，Aurelio眯起眼睛，单手解开自己的领扣，用力扯开了衣领，仿佛屋里对他来说太热，这样能舒服一点。刺客厌恶地看着他。空气中只有Leonardo咳嗽和抽取空气的声音。Aurelio架着他在椅子上坐下，自己谨慎地站在椅背后面，抬头看着刺客。

“真高兴你及时赶到了，我的朋友。”Leonardo艰难地说，并且试图微笑，想让Ezio安心点，然而他的嗓音还没恢复过来，眼睛发红，上衣皱成一团，看上去十分凄惨。

“你的朋友很难被诱惑，大师，除了被你。我略微试了一下，但是他一点反应都没有。”漂亮男孩的声音压低了，带着琢磨不明的意味。Leonardo因为咳嗽得太厉害，泪眼朦胧地抬头望着Ezio。刺客没说话。

“你不了解他，Ezio，”大师柔和地说，现在他听上去有点像啜泣，“他是个恶劣的孩子。”

“倒不如说是个骗子，Leonardo。我很想知道你收下他的时候是否清楚他的本来身份。”

Aurelio因为这句话暴怒了，他水润的眼睛冒出野兽一样的凶光，手指下意识地掐住大师的肩膀，指尖陷进衣服的皱褶里，Leonardo皱了一下眉头。

“Aurelio，你轻点。”他用轻微责怪的口气说，简直是在不动怒地责备自己喜欢的学生。大师温和的态度让刺客下意识攥紧了双拳。

“你叫谁骗子？”男孩恶狠狠地说，“你好好回想一下，我没有一句话是说谎。”

刺客不知道自己为什么当真回想了一遍。

我家就在这儿——虽然没有家人在这儿。

再没有人比我更清楚他的来历了。

那是他唯一待得住的地方。

他对女孩子根本没兴趣——他更喜欢听她们像猫一样惨叫。

……

“我不关心这些。”Leonardo叹了口气，他不知道Ezio 在想什么，“他是小偷还是骗子，他告诉我的名字是不是真的，都没有任何关系。我只知道他是个天才。”

“你可别说这样的话，Leonardo。”

“我不指望你能明白，刺客。”Aurelio从大师背后伸手环住他的脖子，十指从锁骨滑到咽喉，虚拟了一个“掐住”的手势。Ezio应激性地哆嗦了一下差点跳起来。然而男孩只是俯身贴上了Leonardo的头发，闭上眼睛用鼻尖和嘴唇擦过柔软的金发，神情安详如同在母亲怀中安睡。大师对此没有任何反应。

“你清楚自己都干了什么，”刺客感到牙都要咬碎了，“我当然明白你，对爱你的人恩将仇报。”

“爱我？”少年直起身来，古怪地反问了一句，“你这么认为？”

“请不要在这个时候耍脾气，Aurelio。”Leonardo用平和的口气说。

Ezio开始对大师的态度感到奇怪了。Leonardo毫不惊慌，甚至不显得难过。难以置信，一天前他还因为Aurelio施暴的事流过泪，现在他安静地坐着，Aurelio的手指掐在喉咙上，他恍若不觉。

Aurelio毫无症状地暴怒了。他重又抓紧Leonardo的双肩，用力把他的后背贴在椅背上。

“他爱你，刺客，他只爱你！无论发生什么，他第一个想到的总是你！我吗？我不过是他想关在画布里的一个美人，这是你们的大师唯一关心的事情，他只是垂涎这张脸！”

“Aurelio，这太过分了。”

这句话是两个人异口同声说出来的，Leonardo带着劝慰的口气，Ezio充满愤怒。

“那么你杀了那个无辜的船长又是为什么？”

“因为你给了他钱，”男孩暴躁地说，“我知道有人想找你来，你会为了Leonardo来威尼斯的。我几乎同时跑去跟了你一路回来，想看看你是什么样的人。果然，一个一掷千金，人见人爱的花花公子，也难怪！那些蠢货见了我这身衣服，也是一样的点头哈腰。”

“别忘了还有那些女孩子们。偷窃，骗钱，捉弄人，，可没有任何理由伤害她们。你叫我刺客，可我在鲜血里从未得到过你这样的乐趣。你差点杀了Leonardo——放开他，你伤他伤得够重了。”

“不，我不能，先生。”少年试图讽刺地笑笑，实际效果却很狰狞，“嘉年华时给出的东西是不能退还的。”

“很遗憾，Leonardo不是任何人有权力决定‘给’的。”

Ezio在脑海里上演过无数遍事情会如何了结，不是因为对手难对付，而是因为这件事对他来说太重要了，但他怎么也没想到最后会这么结束。少年突然把手里的什么东西丢到了二人中间的地上。发生得太快了，Ezio刚刚把手放在匕首上，烟雾就从地板上迸发出来，遮住了他的视线。刺客下意识地把武器在胸前挡了一下，一声铿锵的金属撞击声，勉强拦下了没头没脑劈来的一刀。该死的，Leonardo没事做着玩的烟雾弹！他看不见的地方一定还发生了什么，因为空气中传来锐器破空的声音，也许不只一个，然后是插入皮肉的细微摩擦声。他的第一反应是自己被对方打中了，但随后意识到没有任何感觉，连金属冰凉的触感都没有。

Ezio连退几步，咳嗽着挥了挥手，想让面前的烟散得快一点。

好一会儿视野才逐渐清晰起来。

Aurelio站在他面前，眼神迷茫，仿佛也不知道发生了什么，手里的刀掉在了地上。一把小小的铁刃插在他左肩上，比刺客的飞刀还小，薄得像解剖刀，狭长锃亮。他僵硬地伸手往肋下摸了一下，还有一把插在肋骨间，外面只露出了一半，血从那儿渗出来染红了衣服。他活动了一下喉结，好像嗓子不太舒服，Ezio看明白了，是第三把擦着他的脖子飞了出去，只划破了表皮，血正沿着整齐的刀口淌下来，流进领子里。刺客扭头看向飞刀来的方向。

Leonardo站在工作台前，手还放在机关上。

Aurelio没有碰到那把刀。他的手在触到被血浸透的衣服时停住了。他转身望向大师的动作僵硬得古怪，栗色眼睛里充满的恐惧散去，留下一片空白。

“Leonardo，”他吃力地说，“我从来没说过谎，我爱你，我……”

他在刺客的注视下倒了下去。男孩仰面躺在地板上，一手还放在贴近心脏的位置，另一只手抽搐一般在空气中抓挠着，血在地板上洇开。死前的苦苦挣扎还会持续一会儿，Ezio在他身边蹲下来，袖剑悬在半空中，犹豫着是否真的要落下去。Leonardo哆嗦着把手缩回来，十指交叉紧握成拳，竭力想控制一下。他的声音里仿佛哽着眼泪。

“Ezio，结束掉，求你了。”

剑刃落下来又抽了出去。Ezio后退几步从少年身边让开，躲开了河水一样涌出来的血，凝视着他有生以来见过的最美丽的尸体。男孩的眼睛望着天花板，光泽迅速消退下去，最后完全没有了。Leonardo走过血泊，在死者身侧单膝跪下，拨开挡在他额上的头发，像一个母亲注视着长眠不醒的孩子。血沾在他的袖口和衣服上。

Leonardo俯身在男孩额头上印下了一个吻。

“Che la vostra anima riposare in pace.”刺客低声说。

 

倒映着阳光的水波动着。人群在码头上聚集，离开威尼斯的船就要开了。

刺客把鹰嘴帽往下拉了一点，从阴影里注视着Leonardo。一个月过去了，大师还是苍白得像个病人。机器其实还没完全装好，贸然发射导致它自己几乎散了架，Leonardo自己跟它差不多，无力再组装回去，只能眼睁睁地看着它的零件躺在工作台上，他自己躺在病床上。两个星期之后，面容忧愁的Leonardo才能一个人披上外套，走到外面的阳光下去。刺客知道他的身体并没有出问题，只是暂时没力气去对付那些图纸和草稿了。作为朋友——现在也只是朋友了——Ezio不可能在这个时候离开威尼斯，一直逗留到大师开口表示不能再留他在这儿耽搁下去。

两个人这样站在码头上等开船的时候，Ezio会想起护送Leonardo前往威尼斯的那个灰蒙蒙的日子。他们刚刚逃出生天，在水边歇口气，调侃一下，感觉像重获新生。那时候他们正要一同去往一样的地方，现在昔日一去不复返了。

Leonardo浅蓝的眼睛也注视着他。刺客一时拿不准那里含着的感情是什么，他也不想去分辨了。

“祝你好运吧，Ezio。”大师轻轻叹了口气，“我也没想到事情会变成这样。希望坏运气到此为止了。我们还会再见吗？”

“我看不出来为什么不见。只要你需要帮助，任何时候。”刺客说，“不过我还有个问题没想明白。你可别介意，我也希望以后永远不提这件事了。”

“你说吧。”

“我想知道是谁给我写了那封信。不是朋友，也不是哪个好事的人，如果不是听你的指挥，不会有谁了解得这么清楚。我没有见过那笔迹，是谁帮的你？”

即便是在这种气氛下，达芬奇大师还是憋不住笑了，有点忧愁。刺客莫名其妙地看着。Leonardo从口袋里翻出一根铅笔头和半张白纸，抬手把纸按在Ezio胸口上，用左手在上面写了一行字，翻过来又写了一行，然后递给Ezio。刺客来回看了一眼，两面分别是用那封信的陌生字体写的两个名字：

 

Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci

 

Ezio Auditore Da Firenze

 

“Leonardo！”这是刺客愣了半天才说出来的唯一一个词。他已经不知道从哪里开始表达自己的惊讶好了。Leonardo苍白地笑了笑，带着一点并不愉快的得意。

“是我自己写信叫你来的。虽然很不公平，但那件事情发生之后，我只能想到你了。”

“不，Leonardo……”

“养伤的那几天里我每天大部分时间都在犹豫是否应该叫你来，最后我决定应该对你坦白。唉，Ezio，真实的原因完全是出于自私。我懂得几乎任何损伤的原理，但这样的伤痛我无能为力，只有你能治好我了。我到底没有勇气以自己的名义告诉你，于是用了这个办法。写在纸上会好受一点。可是我想自己想得太多了，谁知道我又让你受了多少伤，还有没有办法能给你医治！再会吧朋友，现在说这些废话没有什么意义了，我不能要求你相信背叛过你的人——但我想我还爱你啊，Ezio！”

船真的要开了。船长扶着船沿大声嚷嚷，让还在码头上磨蹭的旅客们快点。刺客没有听见一个字，叫喊的声音，波浪的声音，鸟鸣的声音，整个威尼斯的噪音。他凝视着刚刚叫了他名字的那个人，抬起一只手掀开了头上的鹰嘴帽。 

“Leonardo——我为什么会不信呢？”

 

离开威尼斯的船缓缓离开了码头，但是没带走所有的旅客。

如果有谁认得码头上那个一身白色的刺客，还有和他紧紧拥抱的那个画家，一定会永远把这个画面铭刻在脑海里。威尼斯的水在他们脚下荡漾，风吹动着两人的头发，把发梢纠缠在一起，他们两个在那儿站了那么久，经过的路人看得莫名其妙，来回搬箱子的工人都开始怀疑这对朋友是不是两个不会说话也不会动的傻子。 

不，当然不是。那是背叛和被背叛了的人，现在，是两个爱人。

 

 

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释  
> 3\. Aurelio这个名字来源于拉丁语的Aurum，就是“金子”的意思，元素周期表里金的符号Au就是从这儿来的。  
> 4\. Riposare in pace. 即Rest in peace. 下文Ezio说的是完整版Che la vostra anima riposare in pace. 愿你的灵魂安息。就是在游戏  
> 里刺杀之后常说的那句。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 标题是个不严谨的拉丁语文字游戏，perfido是形容词perfidus的阳性夺格或与格形式，意为“背叛的，不忠的”，在本文中的含义是代表Leonardo，因为被修饰的是男性所以用阳性变格形式。凭没有语境的单独一个词不能判断它是夺格还是与格，也就代表两种情况，在这个词之前表示方向的介词可能是靠近也可能是远离，即Ezio可能会留下也可能会离开。当然这是不精确的说法，从语法上讲夺格和与格可能指示的方向和含义比这丰富的多，这里只取这两种。全大写的FIDO是动词fidere的第一人称直陈式，就是说不需要有主语就可以表达“我相信”的意思。之所以说不严谨是因为在正规写法里fido的两个元音都标有长音符号，perfido只有o上有，其实构不成这个文字游戏，在这里就不追求严格了。  
> 2\. Saltarello，15世纪意大利的一种民间舞蹈。刺客信条2威尼斯嘉年华期间街上确实就在演奏一首叫这个名字的曲子。


End file.
